


Call Me Andy

by grrriliketigers



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy is determined to make Miranda CALL HER ANDY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Andy

Andy shook out her hair. She was still amazed at how light it felt even though she'd had it short for almost a week at that point. Wet black strands of hair fell against her face and she grinned. She'd never made so dramatic a change to her hair before. She knew that it would be hit or miss, but as Edith Piaf once sang: _je ne regrette rien_ , and that was how Andy was going to think about it. 

It didn't occur to her until afterwards that she and Miranda would be black and white. Further emphasizing their dichotomy was either brilliant or stupid. She'd have to wait to find out.

Miranda was returning from Milan in a few hours.

It had begun as a challenge. _"I can't call you Andy"_ she'd insisted, _"you're too beautiful, too feminine."_ Maybe Miranda hadn't meant it as a challenge but Andy certainly took it as one. Miranda would call her Andy and it would trip off her tongue with ease before the night was through.

She threw on a baggy pair of jeans; it was the pair of jeans she wore the week after her mother's decadent Thanksgiving dinners while she was working to shed the extra pounds. Her torso was wrapped in a plain white tank top and covered with her Northwestern sweatshirt.

Now all she had to do was lie in wait for her ladylove. 

Miranda was early, as she tended to be. She used her key to enter the apartment, as she usually did. "Andrea," she called. "I'm here."

"I'm in the kitchen," Andy replied, trying to stifle her grin, lest her giggling alert Miranda that a surprise awaited her.

Miranda shed her coat and scarf, pushing them into the hall closet. "The airport was just as obnoxious as possible. I swear, people don't know their ass from their elbow." A few more profanities had found their way into her vocabulary since dating Andy - which was, miraculously, going on five years. "Do I smell coffee?"

Miranda stopped in the doorway and stood stunned. "Your hair." She choked out after a few moments of paralysis.

"Do you like it?" Andy grinned, fully expecting the answer to be a resounding no.

"Actually..." Miranda said slowly, furrowing her brow. "It suits you in an odd sort of way. The clothing on the other hand..." Miranda made a face of disapproval.

Andy laughed and stepped forward, pulling Miranda into her arms. She leaned in and kissed Miranda softly, running her fingers through her hair and deepening the kiss as Miranda moaned and parted her lips. 

When they pulled apart, Miranda continued, "they do nothing for you, darling. They _hang_ off your beautiful figure."

"May I pour you coffee?" Andy ignored Miranda's critique of the carefully chosen ensemble.

"Please." Miranda nodded. 

"Why don't you get comfortable? Meet me in the bedroom. I'll bring the coffee in."

Miranda walked down the hallway. She liked this apartment. She'd hated Andy's former apartment; the one she'd shared with _the boyfriend_. This apartment, however, was wonderful; It had five rooms. Miranda had helped her pick it out after she'd been promoted and realized that a better apartment was within her price range.

Miranda stripped down and hung her clothes up in the closet. She pulled on her comfortable clothing, which consisted of a Chanel t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants that had formerly belonged to Andy. Andy liked that Miranda periodically wore her clothing.

She laid down on the bed and picked up the book that she kept on the nightstand and the reading glasses that lived at Andy's. 

That was how Andy found her when she sauntered in with the steaming coffee mugs. "Falling asleep?"

"I don't sleep." Miranda smirked, setting the book and glasses down and sitting up, "you know that. Thank you."

Miranda accepted the coffee and sipped it. Pleasure flashed through her features as the first sip slid down her throat. After having known Miranda for seven years, Andy knew the look of pleasure well. Andy sipped her own coffee, which was loaded with cream and sugar, and watched Miranda enjoying hers. 

Miranda got halfway through her coffee and set it down on the nightstand. Andy quirked an eyebrow in question, but Miranda took her by the arm and drew her close. 

Andy grinned and straddled Miranda's waist. Andy leaned down and kissed her lover, the kiss was deeper and more passionate, Miranda's hands clutching at Andy's form, not wanting to let her go. 

This was a fairly normal ritual after Miranda returned from a trip. She dug her fingernails into anything she could get her hands on, holding Andy close. Though she loved travel, she hated being away from Andy for too long. 

This was not going to be a normal reunion evening. Andy had decided that before Miranda had even left. 

Andy rolled over to the other side of the bed and pulled Miranda on top of her. Miranda's face was flushed with arousal, her blue eyes darkening as she gazed down at her. "I missed you so much, Andrea."

" _Andy_." Andy whispered, dragging her teeth along Miranda's neck.

Miranda let out a soft throaty chuckle, "I told you. I can't call you _Andy_." 

Andy took Miranda's hand and slipped it between her legs. Miranda's fingers curled around the bulge she found there. When she realized what was beneath the denim that was causing the bulge, a jolt of arousal shot through her. 

Andy's hand cupped Miranda's mons through the fabric of her pants, she rubbed her palm against the sensitive skin. Miranda rolled her hips against the touch and soon Andy could feel Miranda's wetness soaking through the cotton that tried in vain to confine it. 

"God..." Miranda let out in a breathy whisper. 

Andy leaned up and nibbled on the shell of Miranda's ear and sucking on the lobe, before whispering, "I'm going to fuck you, Miranda. You're going to scream my name." 

Andy's fingers pushed the yoga pants down Miranda's thighs. Miranda stood up to pull them the rest of the way off. Andy took the opportunity to pull the jeans off and discard them, bringing the strapon into full view. 

Miranda was entranced. Apart from the sapphire blue harnass that held it to Andy's body, it was incredibly realistic. It seemed even to match Andy's pale and creamy skintone. It curved upwards, towards Andy's stomach and was complete with a rendering of the long vain that ran from tip to base. 

"Suck it." Andy whispered.

Miranda's eyes flashed concern and a small amount of dread. She hadn't sucked a cock in more than twenty years -- an estimation that she herself deemed generous. After a few moments of anxious deliberation she realized that her skills were not important, considering Andy didn't have nerve endings for the plastic appendage and that the effect would be metaphorical rather than literal. 

Miranda wrapped her hand around the base. It was cold; she wasn't expecting it to be cold. Andy bit her lip on a grin, already extremely aroused. Miranda leaned forward, set her lips to the head and took it in as far as she could. Andy moaned, her eyes slipping shut. Miranda pulled back until just the tip was resting against her lips before taking it into her mouth again. 

Andy's breath hitched and Miranda realized that the base of the strapon wasn't resting against Andy's pubis, but rather, was buried deep inside her pussy. Miranda felt another surge or arousal pool between her legs and begin to drip slowly down the inside of her thighs. 

Andy ran her fingers through Miranda's snow white hair, gripping it tightly, holding her between her legs as Miranda mouthfucked the dildo that pushed into Andy's g-spot with every push. "Miranda!" She gasped, jerking her hips up. 

Miranda moaned around the plastic, her eyes were slipped shut in concentration and enjoyment. Andy squirmed and jerked as her body neared orgasm. Miranda's hand pumped up and down, driving the dildo harder into Andy. Saliva dripped from her mouth, down the cock and onto her hand as she swirled her tongue around it. She was as exhilarated as she was the first time she'd given a blow job. 

Andy's legs started to stiffen, her toes curled, drawing her knees up, locking against Miranda, holding her close. Orgasm washed over her and she clutched at Miranda, pulling her up and against her chest. Their torsos still separated by three layers of clothing, but their bare legs intermingling shamelessly. Miranda's cum coated them both as she pushed her thigh between Andy's. 

Andy moaned, still reeling from orgasm. Miranda's lips sought Andy's and kissed her hard; the kiss was deep, delicious and bruising. 

"You give great blow jobs, Miranda." Andy grinned mischieviously. "You never cease to amaze me."

Miranda looked down at her, her eyes glinting dangerously. Andy had the feeling that she was about to be consumed by the fire that she'd ignited in her lover. Miranda swung her leg over Andy and hovered over her, daring her to put her money where her... _cock_ was. 

Andy reached her hand between them. Miranda's centre was hot and wet and dripping with lust, Andy couldn't resist dipping her fingers into her poised girlfriend. Miranda hissed. Andy grinned. 

Andy took hold of the dildo, still sticky from Miranda's saliva. Her hand slid up until she was holding on to just the tip of the cock. She slid the head over Miranda's slick folds and up to make small circles over her clit. Miranda moaned and twitched, she didn't want to play games. 

Andy positioned the head at Miranda's opening and lifted her hips until two inches of the dildo was sheathed inside Miranda, not able to lift herself off the bed any higher. Miranda slid down onto it letting out a fulfilled sigh, followed in close succession by a gutteral moan. Andy groaned and bucked her hips. 

Miranda rose up and drove down again, sitting back until she was sitting straight up, using her knees to lift herself up and falling back down onto it. Andy's hands moved over Miranda's ass, clutching the hot flesh and pulling her down harder and faster, her own back arching. 

" _God_ , Andrea..." Miranda moaned, digging her nails into the ample fabric of the Northwestern sweatshirt. 

Andy clutched Miranda's hips, slowing her own thrusts, bringing them to a halt. Miranda's eyes snapped open and she looked down at Andy desperately. 

" _Andy_." Andy whispered with a devilish grin. 

Miranda whimpered, "jesus... Andrea... please..." Miranda attempted, vainly, to buck her hips.

" _Andy_." Andy said more loudly and more firmly with an even wider grin. 

" _Andy_!" Miranda cried desperately, "Andy! Andy, Andy!" Her fingernails clutching so tightly that her knuckles had passed white and were bordering on turning purple. 

Andy pulled Miranda back down onto the cock, their skin slapping together as they both moaned and clutched and thrust. Miranda's bucking became more erratic and her moans longer and unrestrained. Andy tried to steady to herself, feeling selfish that she was on the verge of orgasming again and that Miranda still hadn't. 

She didn't have long to wait. 

Just as Andy didn't think she could keep her climax at bay for even another millisecond, Miranda's body let go in a burst of orgasmic pleasure and satisfaction. Andy clutched Miranda tightly and gave in to the sensations that coursed through her core, sending jolts from her finger tips to her toes.

Miranda collapsed against her, she buried her face in her neck. Andy unclipped the harnass, she coaxed Miranda to lift her hips a bit, when she tiredly complied Andy gently pulled the dildo from Miranda's cunt and her own and tossed it into the dirty laundry pile. It would all have to be washed in the morning. 

Miranda could still smell the amonia. It was a scent she knew all too well from the years she spent dying her hair before finally conceding to the fact that her hair had gone gray. She ran her fingers through the hair that was so black that it shone blue where the light hit it.

She looked up at Andy and shook her head, "I can't believe you dyed your hair."


End file.
